


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第11章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第11章

第11章 

　　润玉正在给旭凤按摩，按着按着，动作就变得越来越不规矩，衣衫也变得越来越少。

　　“唔。”旭凤哼了一声，“干嘛呢，昨晚闹成这样还不够？”

　　润玉在他肩头又烙下一枚红印子，五指渐渐往下，虚虚拢住那已经抬头的玉柱，“明明是你自己觉得不够，怎么能怪我？”

　　“胡说。”旭凤凤眸半睁，因为怀孕的关系，眼神少了些凌厉，多了些妩媚。眼波流转间，仿佛有一根羽毛在心尖最柔软之处拂了一拂。“圣子虎狼之心，借安胎之名行不轨之事，本王要重重的罚，狠狠的罚。”

　　润玉从善如流的被他压倒，任由他跨坐在自己腰上，含笑道：“或杀活剐，听凭熠王吩咐。”

　　旭凤伸出红艳艳的舌尖在嘴角舔了舔，“此等刑罚太过寻常，不如……将圣子榨成一尾龙干，方能显出本王的手段。”说罢膝盖用力，将腰部缓缓抬起。

　　润玉闷哼一声，只觉得自己被纳入了一处温暖湿润之处。层层肉环宛如无数小嘴，紧紧吸啜着他。他绷起脚尖，咬紧牙关，拼命忍住那灭顶的快*感。

　　“微臣罪孽深重，还请熠王千万别心软。”他抚着旭凤的腰，揉着旭凤的臀，享受着被那秘处紧紧包裹的美妙，“定要大力鞭笞，重重蹂躏，这才能让微臣痛定思痛，洗心革面。”

　　一番云雨后，旭凤累得不行，抱着枕头托着肚子侧躺在床上让润玉服侍。

　　“熠王雄姿英发，怎的才征伐一次便鸣金收兵了？”旭凤肌肤白皙，宛如牛奶般柔软润泽。润玉爱极了这身肌肤，但凡沐浴净身定要亲力亲为，现在他已擦净了身子，正为他抹上润泽的香膏。

　　“圣子别得了便宜还卖乖，待本王把这崽子诞下来……”旭凤轻轻踹了他一脚，侧头眯着眸子笑，“你便知道何谓真正的纵横驰骋，冲锋陷阵了。”

　　润玉心中一荡，在他唇上偷了个香，“雷霆雨露皆是君恩，微臣受着就是了。”

　　旭凤见他这么柔顺，因为被征伐而冒出的火气也渐渐平顺了。揽了他颈脖趴在他胸口，慵懒得像只吃饱喝足正在晒太阳的豹子。

　　迷迷糊糊中，耳垂忽的一热，竟被那人含在嘴里吸吮舔*弄，同时耳孔中被吹入一道热气。“所谓龙凤呈祥，都是龙在上，凤在下，从没听说过凤在上，龙在下的。旭儿，你一身本事恐怕没有用武之地了。”

　　“你胡……”旭凤瞪了眼睛要驳，却被他弄得腰肢一软，又被压着做了一回神仙。

　　等再次收了云雨，已是一个时辰以后的事了，旭凤瘫在床上，累得连手指尖也不愿动。

　　半梦半醒中听到有人说话。

　　“……王妃……，车驾已到……”

　　“就说熠王……等会……”

　　“说什么呢？谁来了？”旭凤勉强睁开眼，声音里还夹杂着浓浓的睡意。

　　“没什么，你睡吧！”润玉示意婢女出去。

　　“我方才听到什么王妃。”旭凤抱着枕头蹭了蹭，“是皇兄和皇嫂来了么？”

　　“禀王上，是城老王妃，如今车驾已经到府门了。”

　　狭长的凤眸立刻瞪成了圆溜溜的猫儿眼，旭凤刷的一下从床上爬起来，急急吩咐，“给本王更衣，快。”一边说一边又到床下找鞋子，“本王的靴子呢，快给本王穿上。哦，赶紧告诉小厨房，王妃喜欢清淡，记得让他们少放油。”

　　润玉见他慌成这样，赶紧帮忙找衣衫服侍他穿上，“别急别急，也不过才到府门，你就说身子不适，王妃定不会责怪的。”

　　旭凤瞥一眼那衣衫，“不要这件。”手一指柜子，“把我那件石青起花团褂拿来，还有那件……”他急得头晕目眩，想了半天想不起来，便问润玉，“前些天制衣局不是新做了一件什么氅吗？哎，就是那件银灰色的。”

　　润玉立刻明白了，吩咐道：“把那件银灰鼠毛混雀金呢捻线的大氅取来。”想想觉得不对，“这才初秋，你就穿那个了？也不嫌热。”

　　旭凤在肚皮上拍了拍，“你也不看看我这身子，轻薄的衣衫能遮得住么？”穿好了衣衫，对着一人高的镜子左照右照，“快帮我看看，扎眼不，能瞒得过去么？”

　　润玉十分心平气和，装模作样瞅了两眼，“挺好的，待会儿我们把屋里的烛火灭掉两根，再把窗子关上两扇，保管城老王妃看不出来。”

　　旭凤得了他的保证，稍稍放心了，“干娘不是去圣地进香了么？怎的忽然就回来了？”转头见润玉一副波澜不惊的样子，眉一蹙，“你早就知道了对不对？故意瞒着我？”

　　“前些日子你身子不适，连府门都出不了，我干么要拿这些琐事烦你？再说了，城老王妃是城王爷的亲娘，自然有他照看着，干你什么事。”

　　“你不懂！”旭凤急得跺脚，“我干娘疼我疼得跟眼珠子似的，连皇兄都得往后靠。她回来见不到我怎会放心，定会追到府里来的……”

　　话音未落，便听到侍从一叠声的来报。

　　“城老王妃和城王爷夫妇已经进了第二道门了。”

　　“总管来问王上是在花厅会客还是在别处？”

　　旭凤随口道：“在花厅吧，记得送上新鲜的马奶子茶和酥酪，干娘最爱吃了。”把大氅往中间拢了拢，拉着润玉一边走一边叮嘱，“等会儿见了干娘，你定要恭恭敬敬，就像对亲娘一样。”

　　润玉微笑道：“她对你好，我当然敬她爱她，旭儿你放心。”

　　旭凤嗯了一声，忽然立刻停下脚步上下打量他，惊道：“你的肚子呢？”

　　刚才两人一通胡闹，早不知道把那个用来假孕的棉花包丢到哪里去了。

　　旭凤急得满头都是汗水，“天爷啊，关键时刻给我整出这些幺蛾子。都愣着干啥，赶紧找啊！”

　　一通人仰马翻，各个旮旯角落都翻遍了，就是没找着。那边又催得急，最后旭凤实在没办法，只能死马当活马医，把那个经常抱着睡觉的靠枕往润玉怀里一塞，“先用这个应应急吧！”

　　城老王妃来熠王府就是为了见旭凤，其余什么吃食茶水是全不放在心上的。等了许久，好不容易终于等到了旭凤，抱着他先一通哭，哭完了又拉着他上下打量，一会儿说瘦了，一会儿又说脸色不好。

　　旭凤浑身跟针扎似的，恨不得立刻甩开城王妃的手远远找个角落蹲着。

　　城王爷便笑着劝，“母亲出门时还喜气洋洋的，怎的一见到旭儿便抹起眼泪来了？”一边说一边扶着城王妃在主位上坐了，“我瞧他一点都不瘦，反倒还胖了些，气色也好了许多。”

　　城小王妃也道：“是啊是啊，这都是熠王妃的功劳。母亲刚回来是不知道，这满城的人就没有不夸赞他贤德的。您瞧，熠王这脸色白里透红，跟剥了壳的鸡蛋似的，都能掐得出水来了。”

　　旭凤自怀孕以来，就被润玉精心养着。他又是一等一的医科圣手，整日里绞尽脑汁变着方的调理旭凤的起居饮食，如今用脱胎换骨四个字来形容也不为过。

　　城王妃听儿子媳妇这么说，又认真端详了一遍旭凤，微微点头，“我儿说得不错，旭儿确实胖了些。”转头对润玉道：“这位便是熠王妃吧，来来来，走近些，让老身好好瞧瞧。”

　　对这种场合润玉当然是不怕的，一个是老狐狸，一个小狐狸，唇枪舌剑，机锋禅语，乍看起来倒十分和乐融融。

　　旭凤当然听不出来，他坐在城王爷身边，特意和城老王妃隔了三个位置。他现在肚子饿，正抱着马奶子茶喝得津津有味呢，忽然就被点名了。

　　“旭儿，熠王妃现在是七个月身孕了吧？”城王妃笑得非常和蔼可亲。

　　“呃？”旭凤还有些回不了神，“是……是啊，七个月了，哈哈，时间过得好快。”

　　城王妃目光在旭凤肚子上溜了一圈，“怀孕的人胖一些理所当然，怎么连你也跟着胖了起来？还专门胖肚子。”转头冲城王夫妇笑，“不知道的，还以为熠王也跟着怀上了。”

　　城王夫妇不明就里，只当母亲说了个笑话，也跟着捧场的笑了几声。

　　旭凤心里有鬼，脑门的汗刷的一下就下来了，这笑也就僵在嘴角变得比哭还难看。

　　润玉咳嗽一声，起身行了个礼，“母亲恕罪，容我去更衣。”

　　城老王妃点头，“应该的，怀孕之人血脉不通，很该多多走动。旭儿，你陪他去吧！“

　　旭凤如蒙大赦，赶忙告罪退下。

　　直到出了房走进偏室，才敢甩了一头的汗，“吓死人了，我还以为被母亲看出来了。这一天折腾的哟，我不管了，等会儿你自己一个人去应付，我就装病回房去。”

　　润玉隔着屏风道：“我本来就叫你装病，你自己非要出来。”

　　旭凤扶着腰在外面转圈圈，“装病……也不行，过得了今天过不了明天，咱俩得想个万全之策。”

　　忽然屏风后面传来噗通一声，他惊了一下，“怎么？摔到恭桶里去了？”

　　润玉从屏风后面转出来，脸色十分难看，“我没摔，是肚子掉了。”

　　旭凤噗的一声笑了出来，推开窗户朝外面打个手势。秦潼立刻从花丛旁边一溜小跑过来，“主子？”

　　“去我房里再拿个棉花包来，要快。”

　　“好嘞，主子您就等着吧！”

　　旭凤正要调侃润玉几句，忽然房门被人敲响了。“旭儿，你们在里面么？母亲要你陪着逛园子呢！”

　　旭凤惊了一下，“知道了，皇兄你先去，我们等会儿就到。”

　　“那可不行，母亲下了严令了，定要我亲自请你们去。”

　　旭凤顿时急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，连声音都不敢出，只敢打唇语，“怎么办？”

　　“等秦潼把东西拿来。”

　　“不行，再等下去干娘就要撞门进来了。”

　　“那你说怎么办？”

　　旭凤把嘴往屏风后一努，“捡起来，塞回去。”


End file.
